This invention relates to modems in general, and more particularly to a low cost 1200/1200 baud full duplex modem.
Modems are devices which are utilized for converting digital data into a form which permits it to be transmitted over the telephone lines and conversely to transform such data which has been transmitted back into digital data. The rate at which this can be carried out is called the baud rate, a baud corresponding to a bit per second. Inexpensive modems are available which operate at relatively low baud rates of, for example, 300 and which can only operate in one direction at a time. That is to say that they cannot transmit and receive at the same time, as is required for full duplex operation. Modems achieving a 1200 baud rate and a full duplex operation have in the past been relatively expensive. In general, this is because such modems require a large amount of analog circuitry.
It is, thus, the object of the present invention to provide a 1200/1200 baud full duplex modem which can be manufactured and sold at a relatively low cost but which still provides reliable, trouble-free operation.